An Apprentice's Story: Her Life In ThunderClan
by Warrior1Falconheart
Summary: Can a determined apprentice keep her patience with new arrivals in the den and a confusing story behind her? Will Falconpaw have to leave ThunderClan to be accepted? Story in progress. Please read and review!
1. Little Cat, A Lot of Determination

Can a determined apprentice keep her patience with new arrivals in the den and a confusing story behind her? Will Falconpaw have to leave ThunderClan to be accepted? Story in progress. Please read and review!

Umm... Disclaimer: Nobody will ever own Erin Hunter's cats, unless something crazy happened, like you won a jackpot saying you were the new creater of Warriors or something... Ahem.. Uh... Onto the story.

* * *

**Clan Cats**

Leader:

Moonstar- White tabby tom with gray stripes and forest green eyes

Deputy:

Desertsong- She-cat with sand-colored pelt

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medacine Cat:

Grasstail- Tom cat with dark tabby pelt and long, waving tail

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Windstorm- Gray she-cat with blue-green eyes; the eldest warrior

Nightstep- Very dark gray tom with a slight attitude

Dustcloud- Big black tom

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Mistclaw- Silver and white tabby she-cat

Embereye- Coal gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Duskhawk- Dark grey (almost black) tom with amber eyes

Leafpelt- Golden brown tom

Cloudstripe- Very light gray tabby she-cat

Wetfur- Longhaired blue-gray she-cat with deep gray eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Lightfoot- Swift ginger tom

Nettleclaw- Brown tom

Lizardclaw- Smoke gray tom with one brown hind paw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Sunpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and chest, a light brown spot on her muzzle

Riverpaw- Auburn tabby tom

Falconpaw- Longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with silver on her muzzle, chin, chest, and underbelly

Blackpaw- Black tom with golden eyes

Eaglepaw- Dark brown tom with darker stripes

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Swiftbrook- Pale brown tabby she-cat with colorful blue-green eyes. Eldest nursery queen.

Dawnsong- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Blizzardpelt- White she-cat

Elders (Former warriors or queens, now retired)

Clawpelt- Ginger-yellow tabby tom with dark stripes. Eldest cat in Thunderclan

Scarfur- silver tom with scarred pelt

Ravenheart- Snappy old qeen with a few missing toes

Kits:

Shortkit- Smallest kit of Blizzardpelt's. White fur with one green eye and one blue eye; she-cat

Nightkit- Black tom with glossy pelt

Heatherkit- She-cat with colorful dappled pelt

Silverkit- Silver tabby she-cat

**Story**

The laden trees across ThunderClan territory shaded the camp from the hot sun of green-leaf. Silverpelt had disapeared amoung the morning light, and even though it was still early, the blazing sun was heavy on the clan.

The leader, Moonstar, sat in the shade of the Highrock, watching Dawnson'g kits play outside the nursery. The two elders, Clawpelt and Scarfur, lay in the shelter of a fallen hollow tree telling stories to Blizzardpelt's kits, while Ravenheart sat nearby, washing. Everyone seemed to have something to do, except Falconpaw, who lay near the tree stump just outside the Apprentice's den, watching some of the Warriors sharing toungues. She sighed boredly. _Maybe Moonstar will ask for a sunhigh patrol. No... It's too early,_ she thought, sitting up and turning her head to see Grasstail and Eaglepaw leaving through the gorse tunnel. _Looking for supplies,_ Falconpaw figured.

A meow came from behind her. "Falconpaw," the voice said. Falconpaw whipped her head around to see Blackpaw come out of the Apprentice's den. He smiled in greeting. "Do you want to go on hunting patrol? Leafpelt sent me to get Riverpaw, but I suppose he's out with Embereye for some training." Falconpaw brightened. Finally, something to do!

"Alright," she agreed, standing and shaking the dirt from her pelt. Leafpelt came padding up to them. "All set?" he asked. The two apprentices nodded. "Well, then we'll go get Wetfur and be off." He turned and walked off toward the Warrior's den. He stepped inside briefly, then emerged with the gray she-cat behind him. He flicked his tail to signal Falconpaw and Blackpaw to follow him. They padded across the clearing to him, then headed for the gorse tunnel. Falconpaw felt the branches tangle in her fur, but she pushed out, and followed her clanmates up the ravine.

The patrol headed toward sunningrocks, and made their way along before turning toward RiverClan territory. "Smell anything?" Wetfur asked her apprentice. Blackpaw sniffed the air.

"Fox," he answered, then sniffed again. "It's stale though. I smell Vole, and...RiverClan!" Wetfur nodded, saying, "Good."

Leafpelt then put in, "There must be a patrol close by the boarder. We'll just check it out, and then catch some fresh-kill." he set off toward the boarder between the two Clans.

The patrol crossed the rest of sunningrocks, then made their way to their side of the river and the boarder. "I don't see any sign of RiverClan. There must be a patrol close by." Blackpaw mewed quietly, sniffing the air.

"Why not spread out along the river?" Wetfur suggested. "We'd cover more ground. I'll take Blackpaw." Leafpelt blinked his agreement, then led Falconpaw downriver with a twitch of his ear. She followed the warrior with wide, alert eyes.

Falconpaw sniffed the air constantly, often stopping to scent a group of reeds. She pointed out abruptly, "Leafpelt, RiverClan aren't stupid. They wouldn't come over here unless Shadestar really wanted Sunningrocks." Leafpelt didn't take his gaze off the trail, but he muttered half to himself, "Maybe..." A scuffling sound soon caught Falconpaw's attention. She stopped and stared at the clump of reeds. Leafpelt kept padding on, but Falconpaw payed that no heed.

Instinctively, she dropped into a hunting crouch. The noise shifted to the reeds to her right, and yet it seemed larger than prey this time. Falconpaw had only shifted her eyes in curiosity to look, when a white shape pounced at her, bowling her over. The she-cat yowled in surprise, and unsheathed her claws and felt them rake across fur. "That's my prey!" came an enraged hiss from the other cat. Falconpaw twisted and clawed at his back, and snapped her jaws and felt them close on an ear. The cat howled in frustration and slashed at her face. Falconpaw barely moved away when the RiverClan cat tripped over reeds that had gotten tangled on his paws. Falconpaw saught her chance. She forced her enemy down and pressed a forepaw onto his neck, and a hind paw on his flank.

"Get off me!" The cat hissed, twisting under Falconpaw's hold. Suddenly, Leafpelt bolted through the reeds. "RiverClan," he mewed under his breath, coming up to Falconpaw. "Well, it looks like you've caught a tresspasser, Falconpaw." he commented, as Wetfur and Blackpaw suddenly emerged from behind. Falconpaw could see Blackpaw's fur bristle as he growled, "RiverClan! I knew something was up!" His lip curled in a snarl.

Another voice came through the reeds from the RiverClan side, "Release my apprentice!" It spat, emerging from the reeds. Leafpelt spun around.

"Raincloud! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" He retorted, lashing his tail at the wet RiverClan cat. The mud-brown tom gestured toward the apprentice tom under Falconpaw's paws. "Retrieving my apprentice. He crossed your boarder without permission, and-" Leafpelt broke in,

"And since when does RiverClan have a say in when it is fine to cross ThunderClan boarders?" He snarled, every hair on his pelt bristling. The white cat squirmed under Falconpaw but she held him down, her ears flat against her head. She was loosing patience. _What is with these beetle-brains? _She mocked inwardly, the fur on her shoulders standing on end.

Raincloud ignored Leafpelt, and turned to Falconpaw. "You! Release my apprentice at once!" He commanded with a hiss. Falconpaw glared defiantly at him.

"I don't take orders from RiverClan!" She snarled. She looked to Leafpelt, but he didn't seem to notice. He stood glaring at Raincloud. Falconpaw turned back to Raincloud and spat, "Why didn't you have the common sense to keep your apprentice training before sending him out? He's a dunce! Get some sence into his mouse-brain!" Falconpaw lashed her tail, still bristling. She had lost it: all of her patience. These cats were not following the warrior code.  
"Silence!" Leafpelt hissed, swiping a sheathed paw over her ear. She fell silent, and glanced at Wetfur and Blackpaw, who were glaring at their enemy cats. Wetfur seemed calm enough as she asked, "Why did you come over here, Raincloud?" She looked from his apprentice, to the warrior. The RiverClan cat stared at her.

"I told you. Rabbitpaw crossed the boarder. He does seem to have bees in his brain. Let him go, and we'll leave without a fuss." He said, glancing at Falconpaw. The ThunderClan apprentice made no move to let Rabbitpaw go, but instead stood looking at Leafpelt.

The golden tom didn't seem to be paying attention to the current situtation. "Leafpelt?" Blackpaw tried to catch his attention. Leafpelt shook his head as if to clear a haze lingering around him. Falconpaw looked questioningly at him. _What's eaten him, spat him out, and then eaten him again?_ She thought with a bit of annoyance. "Leafpelt, I'll gladly run these two tresspassers back across the boarder with no protest." She offered, tensing her muscles and ready to snap at Rabbitpaw and then chase him and his mentor away.

"Go," Leafpelt said with less enthusiasm than when he usually gave an order. Falconpaw sighed. She stepped back from Rabbitpaw and let him up. He jumped away and dashed through the reeds. Raincloud followed more slowly without another word, but an angry lash of his tail.

"My apprentice has had plenty of training..." Falconpaw heard him snap under his breath. She snorted mockingly. But, she did feel proud about leaving Rabbitpaw with a small tear in his ear, and a few wounds on his shoulders. Falconpaw bled from a cut above her eye, and from two horizontal streaks across the side of her face, but they bled less.

"Let's go," Leafpelt suddenly mewed, turning from the boarder and heading back toward sunningrocks. Falconpaw glanced at Blackpaw, but he was already moving off and following Wetfur who disapeared in the reeds just behind Leafpelt. The she-cat apprentice looked back at the RiverClan side of the boarder, then turned and followed her clanmates further into their own territory.

The patrol moved through the trees and up toward Tallpines. Falconpaw often stopped to scent the air, and check where prey scent trails led her. Finally, she was able to spot a mouse scuffling amougst a fern. She crouched low to the ground and stalked toward it, trying to be as silent as if she were the mouse itself. Bunching her muscles, she prepared to spring, when the mouse moved back into the shelter of the ferns. Falconpaw leapt anyway, pushing aside the fern with her paws, and swiping at the little body and killing it with a swift bite. She held her prey in her jaws before dropping it and scraping dirt over it so she could collect it later.

Falconpaw moved lightly through the trees, her paws barely making a sound. She heard the chittering of a squirrel nearby, and lowered her body so she slunk through the bracken. The little gray creature was starting toward a tree, then stopped to nibble on some roots it had dug up. Falconpaw tensed her muscles again, and sprang. The squirrel darted up the tree, but Falconpaw was too fast. She swiped at it, and tore it from the tree trunk. She sank her claws into its body, and bit it at the back of the neck, killing it. She dropped it at her paws and swiveled her ears toward movement behind her.

Falconpaw spun around and bared her teeth in a hiss, only to see Blackpaw slip through the undergrowth. "Gotten lucky, have we?" He meowed with frustration. "I havn't seen so much as a whisker around. Why did you get so lucky with the hunt?" He reclined to his haunches, sighing. The she-cat shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Stomping through the forest lately, have you, Blackpaw?" She smirked, trying to cheer him up. He didn't look up, but shifted his eyes over to a scuffling amoung a thorn bush. Falconpaw realized he had found something. Quietly, she picked up her prey and left Blackpaw to his hunt, and followed her own scent trail back to her mouse. She picked it up in her jaws and carried her catch along back to where Blackpaw was. He was just placing a second mouse down beside the first when she came in. Falconpaw dropped her prey. "I see you've gotten lucky after all, Blackpaw. Just don't rush things. Be patient, and it will work out." She smiled.

Leafpelt led the patrol back toward the ThunderClan camp. He had managed to catch a squirrel and a blackbird, and Wetfur had caught a magpie, and a vole. The cats moved through the gorse tunnel and emerged in the camp, and toward the fresh-kill pile. The two warriors and Blackpaw quickly deposited their prey in the pile, before hurrying off toward Moonstar. Falconpaw took her time, and placed her catch in the pile as well. She then took a magpie for herself, and a juicy-looking mouse for Lizardclaw, her half brother.

Lizardclaw's mother was Swiftbrook, while Falconpaw's mother was Dawnsong. But their fathers were brothers: Embereye and Duskhawk. Falconpaw deeply cared for Lizardclaw, and would rather call him 'brother' instead of 'half brother', which sounded awkward to her. Falconpaw was almost angry when she saw her brother limping through the gorse tunnel one afternoon with cuts throughout his fur from a quick boarder fight with Shadowclan. She had been even more angry when she heard he had picked a fight with a badger soon after. Lizardclaw had recently been made a warrior, and that was not the smartest thing to do just two dawns after his vigil.

Falconpaw padded toward Grasstail's clearing carrying the fresh-kill in her jaws. She entered through the fern tunnel and saw Grasstail sorting through his supplies inside his den, the shelter of a split rock. Eaglepaw was counting the herbs and roots he had recently gathered and seperating them into different piles. Falconpaw looked around to see Lizardclaw lieing on his side in a patch of sunlight, his eyes half closed at times.  
Eaglepaw suddenly looked up, and seemed to be a magnet to Falconpaw's wounds. "What happened?" He asked, standing up and watching her. But Falconpaw was on a trail toward Lizardclaw and didn't seem to notice. She stopped in front of her brother and dropped the prey near him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Oh, hi, Falconpaw. I didn't realize you were here. Is that for me?" He asked, gesturing toward the mouse.

"Yes," Falconpaw responded pushing the prey forward with her nose. Lizardclaw sat up and yawned, then at once noticed her cuts.

"What happened?" He repeated what Eaglepaw had just asked.  
"That's what I want to know." Eaglepaw put in, padding toward Falconpaw with a wad of cobwebs on his paw. Falconpaw sighed and quickly explained about Rabbitpaw and how he had attacked her. She told them about Raincloud and how he seemed so intent on showing the ThunderClan cats that his apprentice had plenty of training and was fit. Both Eaglepaw and Lizardclaw listened as Falconpaw told them about that morning. Eaglepaw suddenly stopped pressing cobwebs to Falconpaw's wounds.

"Did you notice this one?" He asked, indicating a long gash along her shoulder. Falconpaw turned her head to look at it. _Oh no. Think of something, quick!_ She thought, searching for something to say. "Uh, no. That wasn't from Rabbitpaw, that's for sure. He was quite strong, but inexperienced, which made him easy to fight. I don't know where that came from." She looked at Eaglepaw, who was looking right back at her with curiosity. Falconpaw rolled her eyes. "All right! I tripped over a sharp rock on the way back to camp, ok?" She groaned good-naturedly.

Eaglepaw nodded in understanding. Falconpaw looked over to Lizardclaw who seemed to be suppressing a laugh. Falconpaw snapped teasingly, "Oh, shut up! You were mouse-brained enough to pick a fight with a badger, so I wouldn't be laughing." She turned back to Eaglepaw and nodded her thanks to him. He walked off and back over to the piles of herbs and roots he had been shuffling through.

Lizardclaw then shrugged as if pushing the matter aside as Falconpaw looked back around. "Anyway," he started, "How is Blizzardpelt?" Falconpaw smiled, also forgetting her clumsiness.

"She's doing well," She answered, bringing up a forepaw to lick it and drew it over her face a couple of times.

"And our kits?" Lizardclaw went on, "How are they getting along?" Blizzardpelt was Lizardclaw's mate, and the youngest of the nursery queens. She also most likely didn't want to let her first litter out of her sight, even if she was only a few tail-lengths away. Falconpaw purred in amusement.

"Well, Nightkit is bossy, as usual. But Heatherkit seems to be straightening him out. Shortkit and Silverkit are well too. Oh! And Dawnsong's kits have already been out of the nursery. It's hard to believe they're that old! But, it will be many moons before they are apprenticed." Lizardclaw seemed to be swelling with pride. He then nodded to acknowledge that Dawnsong and her kits were doing well too.

Suddenly, Riverpaw burst into the clearing and trotted straight to Falconpaw. The she-cat apprentice stood and walked a few paces forward to greet Riverpaw, when he started circling her as if checking her from nose to tail-tip. "I heard what happened," he mewed as if answering Falconpaw's inward question. Falconpaw followed Riverpaw with her eyes and he stopped in front of her. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking in her eyes. Falconpaw looked back at him curiously and a bit disconcertedly. "Riverpaw, I'm fine! I can take care of myself," she insisted. Falconpaw nodded good-bye to Lizardclaw, then left through the fern tunnel and into the main clearing.

Riverpaw came up to Falconpaw and walked beside her. "Sorry," he meowed, stopping with her in front of the apprentice's den. "I just get worried." He added. Falconpaw met his gaze and repeated,

"I told you, Riverpaw. I can take care of myself. Or is that so hard to believe?" She turned away from him and padded into the den. Falconpaw headed straight toward her mossy nest and layed down, folding her paws under her chest. _Why is Riverpaw so worried all the time? _She wondered, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully.

A momment later, Riverpaw came padding into the den with Falconpaw's magpie in his jaws. Falconpaw followed him with her eyes until he stopped in front of her. He placed the magpie at his paws. "You forgot something," he mewed quietly. Falconpaw looked at him thoughtfully, before saying,

"What happened? You were so care-free." Riverpaw turned and started toward the entrance, murmering,

"Yeah, until you came into the den a few moons ago…" Then he left the apprentice's den. Falconpaw looked down at the magpie. She made no move to eat it, for she had lost her appetite. She thought about what Riverpaw had said. She blinked; remembering one day about three moons ago:

_Falconpaw stood by the tree stump just outside the apprentice's den, having finnished talking to Dawnsong, and congradulating her on her kit's birth. Sunpaw padded past her and into the den. Falconpaw followed her inside, and found her sitting just nearby. Falconpaw walked over, and sat next to her. "The kits look healty," Sunpaw meowed. Falconpaw nodded. _

"_Yeah, they do." She answered, curling her tail over her paws. Falconpaw glanced up and over to Riverpaw, who sat in the corner, staring blankly at her, and looking very odd, as his toungue was sticking partially out of his mouth. She looked at him inquiringly, but he only stared back, looking bemused. Falconpaw tried to give him a hint by licking her lips. Riverpaw blinked, and pulled his toungue back in his mouth, smiling with awkwardness. _

Just then, Blackpaw came into the den. "What's eaten him?" He asked, gesturing to where Riverpaw had left. But before Falconpaw could answer, he changed the subject, "Leafpelt talked to Moonstar. He-" Blackpaw broke off and twitched his ears toward the main clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" came Moonstar's call. Falconpaw shrugged and followed Blackpaw out into the clearing where the Clan was gathering. Falconpaw spotted Riverpaw sitting near the front of the gathering cats, his shoulders hunched. She padded up to him and nudged his cheek with her nose. He turned his head toward her, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I was-" Falconpaw started, but before she could go on, a frightened yowl erupted from the cats as they parted to let one of their clanmates through. It was Nightstep, badly wounded, with blood dripping from numerous wounds throughout his body. "Moonstar!" He called, limping through the throng of cats. "Mistclaw... Duskhawk... Sunpaw... Dustcloud... Riverclan at Sunningrocks!" He gasped, and collapsed on the ground. At once, Grasstail darted from his clearing with Eaglepaw at his heels to get Nightstep into the den, just as Moonstar lept from the Highrock, yowling, "You heard Nightstep!" He called warriors to him with a flick of his tail as he made his way through his Clan. Leafpelt, Cloudstripe, Nettleclaw and and Windstorm came to him as he said, "Riverpaw, Blackpaw. Come with me." The two apprentice toms stood and padded quickly after Moonstar who was heading toward the gorse tunnel.

"What about me?" Falconpaw spoke up, running after her leader. "You need to stay here and help guard the camp. Desertsong is in charge here." Moonstar explained, leading his patrol away. Falconpaw protested, "Moonstar, my father and my mentor are out there! I can help. Please let me come!" She pleaded.

"No," Moonstar growled firmly, and turned away from her, dashing out of the camp and up the ravine. Riverpaw gave a last hesitant glance at Falconpaw, before dashing after the patrol and disappearing from sight.

"But..." Falconpaw sighed, outraged, but deafeated.

She reclined to her haunches in the middle of the clearing and stared at the gorse tunnel. The rest of the Clan cats had scattered and disappeared into their dens. Blizzardpelt was herding her kits into the nursery and meowing something urgently to them. Lizardclaw then came up to Falconpaw and pushed his nose comfortingly into her side. "What did I do, Lizardclaw?" She asked, before adding, "This could have been my chance to show Dustcloud that I'm ready to be a warrior. But, instead I'm stuck here." _What did I do wrong?_ She repeated the question to herself, looking down at her paws. Lizardclaw shrugged beside her.

"Dustcloud isn't an easy one to impress." He meowed. He then stood and turned, and Falconpaw looked up to see him poke his head into the nursery, most likely talking to Blizzardpelt, then disappear entirely.

It was now past sunhigh, and even though it had been close to this time before, it seemed that Moonstar had been gone for a few dawns. Falconpaw still sat where she had been, kneeding her claws into the earth with anxiety. "Where are they?" Falconpaw whispered to herself. _They're just running Riverclan out of our_ _territory, and making sure they don't come back, _she tried to reassure herself, but it wasn't working so well. The camp was quiet, and the only sound was the wind sighing through the trees. She turned her head to look around the camp, but nobody was out, not even showing a whisker.

A sudden rustling in the gorse tunnel signalled to Falconpaw someone was coming in. She spun around and yowled, "Lizardclaw!" Her brother appeared from the nursery at once. "Guard the nursery! Someone is coming!" She whipped back around and dashed across the clearing and over to the Warrior's den as Lizardclaw stationed himself between the intruder and the queens and kits. "Everyone! Get out here!" Falconpaw called into the den, and the warriors sped out of the den. Falconpaw stood just to the side of the gorse tunnel as the rustling continued. Desertsong stood in front of the Elder's den, Embereye with her, and Lightfoot stood at the other side of the gorse tunnel. Falconpaw was ready to leap at the cat and tear it to pieces if that was the case, but if it was Moonstar, she was ready to welcome him. However the noise didn't sound casual, but heavy-stepped with unfamiliarity. Falconpaw tensed her muscles.

* * *

I'll be updating things in the next chapter soon! Please review!


	2. You Said What?

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

A white cat emerged from the gorse tunnel, but it wasn't Moonstar. Falconpaw sprang, and fastened herself onto the enemy's back, where she raked her claws across his shoulders, and clamped her teeth onto his back. The cat yowled with surprise, and stumbled to the ground. It hissed and twisted, thrusting it's paws up and trying to claw at Falconpaw's belly. She moved aside and dug her claws further into the cat's fur. Suddenly, a familiar yowl sounded in the clearing. "_Enough!_"

_Moonstar? No, it couldn't be. This is an enemy cat! _

"I said enough, Falconpaw!" The voice growled. Falconpaw realized that it was Moonstar, telling her to stop attacking an enemy cat. She lept off the white cat and stood back. Her eyes widened in realization. "_You!_" she spat, the fur on her shoulders bristling with fury as she realized whom the cat was. Her head was clouded with confusion as she looked at her leader. "Moonstar-?" She began, but couldn't find what to say to her leader about this. Mistclaw, Duskhawk, Leafpelt, and Dustcloud surrounded Rabbitpaw: the Riverclan apprentice Falconpaw had had a brief fight with just that morning. The other warriors and Sunpaw appeared behind the patrol, and Moonstar stood at the head as the elders and queens began to emerge from their dens, most likely drawn out by the enemy scent, and curious as to what was going on. But, as soon as she saw the RiverClan cat, Blizzardpelt hurried back into the nursery, leaving Swiftbrook standing at the entrance, her belly round.

Clawpelt stepped forward as Scarfur and Ravenheart appeared behind him. "Moonstar, why is there a RiverClan cat in our camp?" The old tom protested hoarsely, narrowing his eyes. Moonstar did not reply to Clawpelt, but instead led his cats forward. He leapt up onto the Highrock, and flicked his tail to summon his warriors forward. Leafpelt and Duskhawk sat to one side of the Highrock, and Mistclaw and Dustcloud sat on the other, with Rabbitpaw in the middle of them, sitting in front of the whole clan to see. Desertsong took her place next to the Highrock, and the other warriors gathered around. Falconpaw was standing where she had stepped back from Rabbitpaw, and glaring at him. There had to be a good reason for him to be here. Then, she realized that Blackpaw and Riverpaw were not there. She looked around but couldn't find them. She was forced to listen as, just then, Moonstar yowled clearly,

"Cats of ThunderClan," he looked at his Clan. "You are all probrably wondering why this RiverClan apprentice has come here, when he should be back with his own Clan." Mews of agreement came from the assembled Clan. "Rabbitpaw," Moonstar looked down at the white apprentice, who glared back up at Moonstar. "You have come here with a message from Shadestar, as I am told." Rabbitpaw turned to the rest of the Clan and stood, meowing clearly,

"I do. And I shall share it: 'ThunderClan, give up Sunningrocks to RiverClan, or a battle will be held before the next half moon.'" An enraged caterwaul errupted from the Clan cats.

"Moonstar, that is madness! I travel with Eaglepaw at the next half moon to Highstones!" Grasstail howled from the entrance to his clearing. Moonstar raised his paw for silence. It took a few heartbeats for the ThunderClan cats to quiet themselves, but once it was silent, Moonstar spoke again.

"I understand that this is a wrong decision. Rabbitpaw, Shadestar sent you with this message. Why is he so intent of getting sunningrocks? It is indeed madness to throw ourselves into battle when our Clans have been at peace for many moons. Mistclaw's patrol will escort you back to RiverClan territory. We will discuss this at the next Gathering, but until then, tell Shadestar there will be no battle necissary." He lept off the Highrock and padded into his den, flicking his tail for Desertsong, and the lichen that draped over the hollow rock swallowed them. Falconpaw watched as Mistclaw and her patrol surrounded Rabbitpaw again and escorted him out of the clearing. The Clan began to whisper urgently, seperating into groups to talk about what just happened.

Falconpaw turned to see Sunpaw pad quickly over to her. "Falconpaw," she started, her eyes swelling with worry. "Blackpaw and Riverpaw are still at sunningrocks. They disappeared as the fight went on. Moonstar insisted on heading back to the camp, so I couldn't look." She bowed her head. "I couldn't find them..." Falconpaw blinked, both in astonishment, confusion, and worry.

"Well, shouldn't we sneak off to look?" Falconpaw suggested, standing, her tail fur fluffing out slightly. Sunpaw looked up at her like she just suggested they steal prey from another Clan's territory.

"Moonstar ordered me to stay here. He doesn't want anyone out until Mistclaw comes back with the O-kay." The she-cat explained.

After what seemed like hours, another rustle at the gorse tunnel told Falconpaw that the patrol had returned. Falconpaw stood there eagerly. Mistclaw came in first, followed by her patrol. Dustcloud emerged last, draging a limp brown heap through the dirt and into the clearing with Blackpaw padding right behind him. Falconpaw gasped. "Riverpaw!" She mewed urgently, dashing toward her denmate. Dustcloud had carried him to Grasstail, and was already in the clearing when Falconpaw entered. Riverpaw lie still in the sun. Grasstail and Eaglepaw worked quickly, pressing his wounds with cobwebs and checking him for any major injuries. Falconpaw reluctantly walked over, her paws trembling with thought of the worst.

Suddenly, the brown tom moved and groaned. Falconpaw sighed with relief as Grasstail nodded to say he was Ok. Eaglepaw stepped aside and let Riverpaw alone as Grasstail headed back into his den. Falconpaw padded over to Riverpaw and crouched beside him. "Riverpaw?" Falconpaw whispered, nudging him gently with her nose. Riverpaw stirred again, kneeding his claws into the dirt. Falconpaw urged him, "Can you sit up? What happened?" Falconpaw waited as Riverpaw hauled himself into a sitting position and shook his head to clear it. He blinked a few times, then swayed, and fell forward onto his chin. Falconpaw shook her head. "You really are clumsy." She joked, trying to cheer him up. Riverpaw managed a small smile.

"It was crazy over there," he murmered, flicking an ear as he recalled the short battle.

Falconpaw was still worried about him. "Well, did the RiverClan cats retreat?" She asked, lieing on her stomach and tucking her forepaws beneath her. Riverpaw nodded.

"It took them a bit, but they finally disappeared across the boarder. Blackpaw and I stayed behind in the reeds, and when we realized Moonstar had left, a gray tom attacked me." He shook his head. "I was so stupid not to notice him…" Riverpaw added. Falconpaw thought back through the RiverClan cats. She finally remembered a gray tom. "It was probrably Graystorm. He's one of the only gray cats in RiverClan. Oddly enough because they could resemble the fish in the river."

Falconpaw looked up and Blackpaw was inching away from Eaglepaw as the medacine cat apprentice tried to cover his wounds. "Eaglepaw, stop! I'm fine!" Blackpaw hissed, padding toward his denmates. He nudged his nose to Falconpaw's cheek and gave her a quick lick, then turned to Riverpaw and looked him over. Falconpaw winked her right eye shut, and shook her head from Blackpaw. "Uh, are you ok?" She questioned, feeling awkward as she stared oddly at Blackpaw.

"I'm ok. What about you?" He responded calmly, looking over to her.

"Fine," Falconpaw replied slowly, bringing up her paw and whiping it over her cheek impatienly. Riverpaw looked a little upset at Blackpaw. _What's going on?_ Falconpaw thought, eyeing her two friends suspiciously.

Falconpaw stood and nodded to Riverpaw, "Are you hungry? I'm on my way to the fresh-kill pile." Riverpaw nodded thankfully.

"Yes, thank you." He mewed. Falconpaw turned and left Grasstail's clearing, and padded over to the fresh-kill. _There is definitely something going on with Riverpaw and Blackpaw. They've been acting strange for the past moon. What's the sudden change? _Falconpaw thought, narrowing her eyes throughtfully. She stopped in front of the pile and chose a vole for Riverpaw, a magpie for Blackpaw, and a plump mouse for herself. Falconpaw carried the prey back to the medacine cat's clearing and stopped in front of her denmates. She dropped the prey at her paws and nudged the magpie toward Blackpaw. "For you, incase you were hungry." She pushed the vole toward Riverpaw with her paw, and then settled down to eat her mouse. Blackpaw nodded his thanks and started eating the magpie. It was silent between the three apprentices, then Eaglepaw called, "I think someone is-"

Just then Moonstar entered Grasstail's clearing with Mistclaw at his side. "Falconpaw," he meowed. Falconpaw stood and padded up to her leader.

"No one entered the camp while we were at Sunningrocks?" Falconpaw seemed surprised that Moonstar was asking this. She shook her head. "No. When I heard the patrol coming back, I let everyone know. We stationed ourselves around the camp in case it was an enemy patrol. That's why I attacked Rabbitpaw when he came in first. I was not going to wait to see if he was a captive or just walking in because you were away." Moonstar stared down at Falconpaw thoughtfully. She held his green-eyed gaze calmly. He finally nodded, then turned and left the clearing.

"What was that about?" Riverpaw abruptly asked. Falconpaw shrugged her shoulders, turning back to her denmates and lying down again.

"I don't know." _Does Moonstar doubt my loyalty to ThunderClan for some reason? _She asked herself, chewing thoughtfully on her mouse. _How could I even _think_ that? Moonstar is wise and understanding. Of course he doesn't doubt me! _Falconpaw then snapped at herself irritably.

"Do you think Moonstar suspects something is going on when he's not looking?" Blackpaw asked.

"About Falconpaw?" Riverpaw answered him. "No way!" Falconpaw was glad that the committed apprentice was backing her up. Blackpaw then hissed at his denmate,

"I wasn't making any accusations, Riverpaw! Don't go twisting your whiskers over nothing." He took another bite of his magpie, then stood, and trotted out of the medacine cat's clearing, disappearing through the fern tunnel. Falconpaw blinked after Blackpaw inquisitively. She looked over to Riverpaw, but he was munching quietly on the vole she had brought him. Falconpaw turned back to her mouse, and ate in silence with Riverpaw.

Falconpaw lie outside her den, sharing toungues with Sunpaw after the long day. Silverpelt stretched across the sky, shining brightly. A warm breeze slipped silently through the trees, whispering to the Clan. Riverpaw suddenly came through the gorse tunnel, looking tired. He trotted sleepily to the den, and then disappeared inside, Embereye coming in behind him and parting to the warrior's den. Falconpaw paused in her licking and blinked. The sun had recently set, leaving a few streaks of pink from behind Twolegplace. Falconpaw stood and stretched her legs out in front of her. Sunpaw eventually stood too, and the two she-cats entered the den. Falconpaw found Riverpaw curled up in his nest, his nose tucked under his tail. Blackpaw must have just settled, because he opened one eye as his two denmates entered, then closed it again. Falconpaw walked over to her nest, and circled a few times, before settling and resting her chin on her forepaws.

It was the middle of the night, and the camp was quiet. The soft breathing of the apprentices' sounded around her, and a warm, gentle breeze blew through the den. Voices from somewhere nearby woke her, and Falconpaw opened her eyes and raised her head. Soft talking seeming to come from the main clearing entered her ears. Curious, Falconpaw quietly rose to her paws and daintily padded to the entrence to the den. She peered out, then emerged and crouched behind the tree stump. Falconpaw gazed around the side, and blinked as she saw Moonstar sitting by Grasstail. "Any sign, Grasstail? Anything at all?" The white leader mewed softly. The medacine cat shook his head.

"StarClan are silent. Why are you so anxious? StarClan obviously don't doubt Falconpaw's loyalty or bravery. And neither do I." Moonstar turned his head.

"And you're saying I do? I trust that little cat with my seven lives and the lives of my Clan! She has grown strong and capable, however I'm not sure how long it will take for her to realize…" He sighed. Grasstail twitched his ear.

"She might be blood RiverClan, but she is wholly ThunderClan." He retorted, flicking his tail. Falconpaw gasped silently, and flattened her ears. _I have RiverClan blood? _She thought, astounded. "How?" She whispered under her breath. Moonstar was speaking again,

"Maybe RiverClan have figured out Falcopaw's resemblance to Ghostbird. I can only hope that she doesn't get bad habbits from longing to be with the river." Grasstail gazed up at Silverpelt, and focussed his eyes high above the treetops.

Moonstar looked up too, and drew in a quick breath. Falconpaw raised her eyes to her ancestors' dewlling, but did not pinpoint what they saw. Grasstail lowered his head, meowing quietly, "StarClan have spoken: 'One Star to Catch the Bird, One Star to Claim the Bird Without Battle Over A Breaking Storm'. Falconpaw… Is RiverClan's if they find out she has Ghostbird's blood." Falconpaw turned away and stumbled back into the apprentices' den. She crouched in her nest and lie there trembling. _I have RiverClan blood, and I'm in a prophecy…I'll fight harder and and catch more prey than even Clawpelt ever did!_

Early that morning, Falconpaw woke and padded out into the main clearing. She looked around. Dawn had recently broken, and no cat was out. Turning, Falconpaw slipped through the gorse tunnel. She hurried up the ravine and into the forest. Falconpaw made her way through the territory, scenting the air for prey. She picked up one trail and followed it. The vole was headed toward Sunningrocks. Picking up her pace, Falconpaw continued to stalk her prey. She caught sight of it a few times, and crouched low to stay out of sight. She creeped over the rocks, and stopped near a crevice. She lowered herself and waited, staring down at the entrance. She pricked her ears and waited… Nothing. The prey wasn't coming out. Frustrated, Falconpaw turned and blinked.

Just nearby was the river and the ThunderClan boarder. Falconpaw sat on her haunches, and watched as it rolled with the contours of the rocks at the river bottom. She sighed. RiverClan, her first home when she was a tiny kit. Who would've known? Did she really look like Ghostbird? She'd have to look for her at the next Gathering. _If I'm allowed to go… _She thought irritably.

Falconpaw rounded her ears back, and turned her head to see Desertsong at the head of a patrol with Wetfur, Blackpaw, and Nettleclaw. "Falconpaw?" Desertsong mewed to her, coming up beside the apprentice. "What are you doing out here all alone?" She shifted her eyes to the river, then back to the tortoiseshell she-cat. Falconpaw turned away with a frown.

"I was hunting," She explained. Desertsong looked to the sides.

"I don't see any prey," she challenged. Falconpaw looked up. _Do you doubt me too? _Falconpaw wanted to snap, but she kept that comment in her mind, instead answering, "It hid in the crevice over there." She gestured with her tail. "I couldn't get it out." Desertsong padded toward it, and sniffed inside.

"There isn't prey-scent in there." She looked back at Falconpaw.

"Well that's where the trail led. I guess the vole went across the boarder." The patrol looked from Falconpaw to the river, to Desertsong.

Falconpaw looked at them. She rested her gaze on Blackpaw for a moment, and he looked away. "Why are you all here, anyway?" Falconpaw asked. Desertsong returned to the head of the patrol.

"We were looking for you. Sunpaw reported you missing, and Moonstar sent us out. You should come back to camp." Falconpaw nodded and stood. Desertsong turned away and led the patrol back toward the trees. Falconpaw looked at the river one last time, then turned and padded after her Clanmates.

The patrol entered the clearing, and broke apart, weaving through the cats that had supposedly been gathering, and were now breaking up. Wetfur and Nettleclaw slipped back into the warrior's den, and Blackpaw went toward Sunpaw and Riverpaw near the treestump. Falconpaw moved to follow him when Moonstar called, "Falconpaw!" She stopped briefly, then swerved to head toward Moonstar and Desertsong on the other side of the clearing. Moonstar looked to Desertsong and meowed something, but Falconpaw wasn't near enough to hear. _Saying more things about me? _ She wondered with an inward growl. She stopped in front of the Deputy and Leader.

Moonstar fixed his gaze on her. "Where were you?" He asked, blinking down at her.

"Hunting," she answered, reclining to her haunches.

"Alone?" Moonstar asked.

"I wanted to get an early start," Falconpaw explained, curling her tail over her paws. Moonstar drew in a breath.

"You don't smell of prey, and you didn't bring anything back. Where were you?" Desertsong then mewed,

"She was sitting at Sunningrocks when we came." Falconpaw glanced at the Deputy, before turning back to Moonstar, who was asking,

"Why there? Did you see any RiverClan cats?" Falconpaw shook her head, the image of the sleek warriors flashing through her mind.

"I followed a prey scent trail, but it hid and I couldn't catch it. After that Desertsong and her patrol came, saying Sunpaw had told you I wasn't here." Moonstar opened his mouth as if to correct her on something, but then nodded.

"All right. Find a warrior and go out to catch something. Then you can eat." He dismissed her with a dip of his head. Falconpaw nodded respectfully, then turned. As she padded away, she heard Moonstar meow,

"Find someone dependable to keep an eye on her." Falconpaw narrowed her eyes as she padded toward the warrior's den. Desertsong shot past her, and stepped into the den, then came out with a tiny nod at Moonstar.

Falconpaw glanced at Desertsong, then peered inside, and saw Lightfoot and Mistclaw inside, talking quietly, and Windstorm just shutting her eyes. _I know who's going to be watching me, _she thought. _Windstorm, you're going to have a lot of work... _Mistclaw and Lightfoot looked up as Falconpaw came inside. "Yes, what is it?" Mistclaw asked. Falconpaw answered,

"Moonstar wanted me to take someone out on hunting patrol." Mistclaw stood and stretched.

"I have to take a patrol to the ShadowClan boarder soon." Lightfoot stood and said,

"I'll go with you, Falconpaw." Mistclaw glanced at him.

"You're in my patrol." Lightfoot gave a respectful nod, and meowed back,

"Embereye and Riverpaw are going. He, Wetfur, and Blackpaw can share training methods." Before Mistclaw replied, Lightfoot led Falconpaw out of the warrior's den.

The two padded through the clearing, then out the gorse tunnel and into the forest. Lightfoot lead her toward the Owl Tree. They trotted side by side, Falconpaw still holding an unsettled frown on her muzzle. Lightfoot glanced at her. "How long have you known?" He asked, refocussing on their trail again.

"What; that Moonstar thinks I'll become a traitor just because I have RiverClan blood? Since last night. I'm even in a prophecy! How could Moonstar doubt me? It's like doubting you or doubting Riverpaw, Blackpaw, and Sunpaw." Lightfoot tried not to laugh.

"Not really. I was born to ThunderClan, and so were Blackpaw, Riverpaw, and Sunpaw. Besides, I'm already a warrior, and Sunpaw is the Deputy's apprentice... It'd be hard to doubt us." Falconpaw sighed.

"I just don't know what to do now! Everyone looks at me funny, and Blackpaw won't even look at me!" Lightfoot snorted.

"Since when has finding out something new about another cat stopped Blackpaw from beind their friend?" Falconpaw was silent.

"Can I trust you?" She asked Lightfoot, looking up at him with wide, green eyes. He looked down at her.

"Of course! You can trust everyone. The Clan knows you're loyal to them. Moonstar knows you're loyal." Falconpaw bowed her head.

"But he asked Desertsong to tell a warrior to keep an eye on me. I'm sure Windstorm will do a good job with that, since she doesn't have her own apprentice to look out for." Lightfoot flicked his ears. Falconpaw looked up at him, then flicked her tail at his flank so that they could stop.

Lightfoot turned to her, questions swimming in his brown eyes. Falconpaw furrowed her brow at him. "Desertsong asked _you_, didn't she?" She demanded, curling her lip. Lightfoot dragged his paw through the dirt awkwardly.

"I did refuse, asking for her to appoint Windstorm for the task. I can't just sit around and watch you get into trouble by trying to prove yourself." He lowered his head. Falconpaw snorted.

"I don't need to be watched!" She spun around and dashed through the bracken, her tail disappearing between the fronds. Lightfoot looked after her, his ears low. "Sorry," he murmered, watching as the fronds slowly stopped shaking.

Falconpaw burst through the gorse tunnel, carrying two mice, a small squirrel and a vole. The prey-scent wafted into her nose, making her eyes and mouth water. She padded quickly over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped the prey there. Falconpaw raised her eyes and brought them to Moonstar. He looked at her calmly. Falconpaw turned back toward the gorse tunnel, just as Lightfoot came bounding in. "Where are you going?" He panted, turning and watching her.

"Back out," Falconpaw explained, disappearing again. Lightfoot turned to Moonstar who flicked his tail for the young warrior to follow her. Lightfoot let out a breath, then leapt out of the tunnel.

Falconpaw crouched in the middle of a small circle of bushes, her tail waving slightly. Lightfoot peered around a tree, and watched silently. Before Falconpaw hopped a blackbird, pecking at the small grassy patches. At a snap of a twig, it darted forward, stretching it's wings and giving off a loud alarm call. Falconpaw leapt up as the bird lifted into the air. It fluttered up faster as Falconpaw swiped at it, then landed on her paws. The blackbird hastily flapped toward a nearby tree. Falconpaw sped off toward the tree, then clawed her way up it. She turned her head and leapt at the bird, still in flight. A ray of sun shone onto something orange, and Falconpaw looked to see what it was. Lightfoot blinked in surprise as Falconpaw spotted him.

Noticing she was dropping to the dirt, Falconpaw looked up at the blackbird. She swiped her paw at it, her claws unsheathed. It cawed in terror. Falconpaw tumbled through the air, then hit the ground and rolled over a few times. She landed on her belly, and opened her eyes. The blackbird was hobbling away. Falconpaw raised a paw and sank her claws into the blackbird's tailfeathers and dragged it back. It flapped with fright as Falconpaw rose and bit the back of it's neck.

Lightfoot padded out of the bushes and stopped to the side of Falconpaw. He looked down at the blackbird, then to Falconpaw, who was panting. "I've been following the stupid thing from the owl tree to here!" She growled down at the prey. Lightfoot looked up at her.

"Did you get anything else?" Falconpaw raised her eyes to him.

"Of course! The blackbird is the third thing!" She took it in her teeth, then rounded away and into the bracken. Lightfoot followed right behind her.

Falconpaw glanced behind her at Lightfoot. _I trusted him and looked up to him since I was a kit! And now, he's spying on me..._ She thought with an inward snarl. Falconpaw lead Lightfoot back from the Owl Tree and across the stream to near the Sandy Hollow. She placed the blackbird down and dug up two mice. She picked them up and the blackbird, and started back to camp with Lightfoot following. Falconpaw glanced behind her again. Lightfoot looked up at her, but Falconpaw had turned back to the trail.

She led up to the gorse tunnel, and stopped before she went in. Moonstar's voice was leaking through the walls of the camp, "ThunderClan! First, I know what I have told you all this morning has shocked you, but you must not let this knowledge distract you from your daily tasks. I know you all have been surprised to know that Falconpaw has RiverClan blood, but you can't let that shake your trust. As Grasstail said to me, 'She might be blood RiverClan, but she is wholly ThunderClan', you should tell that to yourselves. The Gathering is coming up soon, and I want her to come." The Clan began to whisper. A raspy voice spoke above the rest,

"What if she is overcome by the current of the river? It flows in her veins, even if she is wholly ThunderClan." Moonstar fixed his gaze on Ravenheart. The old black queen met his green gaze with her gold eyes. Moonstar answered,

"Falconpaw can't be treated like an outsider. We must respect her as a ThunderClan cat, for she is a ThunderClan cat. RiverClan can't claim her unless they believe she has their blood. Falconpaw looks as much like Ghostbird as she does Dawnsong. They can't prove anything yet. Nobody is to speak about this while she is around. I don't want to discourage-"

Just then Falconpaw walked calmly in, carrying her prey. She looked around with false curiosity as she walked toward the fresh-kill pile. The eyes of the Clan followed her. Falconpaw dropped the prey and looked up to Moonstar. "Did I miss something?" She asked, sitting on her haunches. Moonstar watched her with shining eyes.

"No. Actually, I was just calling forward Riverpaw." The white leader looked down at the brown apprentice. Falconpaw looked at Riverpaw, who was eyeing everyone with surprise. He stood at the entrence to Grasstail's clearing, cobwebs covering a patch on his shoulder. Moonstar summoned Riverpaw with a flick of his tail. Slowly, the tom moved forward, his eyes wide and curious, but he shook excitedly all over. Falconpaw followed him with her eyes, and moved around so that she was near the front of the group.

Moonstar raised his voice to the Clan though he addressed the apprentice, "Riverpaw, you have succesfully faught off RiverClan warriors with the help of a small hunting patrol. You have shown yourself to be an fully dependable apprentice lately." The sun had disappeared over the tops of the trees, and Silverpelt was taking over, stretching slowly above the clearing and covering the streaks of sunset. Moonstar leapt down from the Highrock, and padded toward Riverpaw. The apprentice's fur was stuck out in every direction, and his eyes shone with the praise.

Moonstar tilted his head toward Silverpelt, and spoke the cerimonial words, "I, Moonstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Falconpaw's paws tingled with excitement and she watched. Moonstar fixed his gaze on Riverpaw and spoke again, "Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Riverpaw shivered with bottled up joy, but his voice was steady and honest as he replied,

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Riverwind. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Riverwind's bowed head. Riverwind stooped lower to give Moonstar's shoulder a respectful lick, then he turned and stood beside Nettleclaw and Cloudstripe. Meows of approval errupted from around the clearing. "Riverwind! Riverwind! Riverwind!" They called, circling the new warrior.

Falconpaw stayed where she was, watching as the Clan encircled Riverwind, congradulating him and meowing encouraging things. Falconpaw lowered her head. Now she really felt bad. She'll just try harder! She _will_ become a ThunderClan warrior! "Hi," came a voice, breaking her thoughts. Falconpaw looked up to see Riverwind standing before her. Falconpaw tried to sound cheerful.  
"Congradulations, Riverwind. You'll make a good warrior," she said, standing and gently flicking her tail at Riverwind's shoulder. She then turned and disappeared into the den.

Falconpaw looked around curiously. Sunpaw and Blackpaw weren't in there. She had seen them with Riverwind, but where they were now, she wasn't sure. Riverwind poked his head inside the apprentice's den. "Um... Sunfur and Blackrain are looking for you," he murmered. Falconpaw whipped around, her fur bristling.

"Sun_fur_ and Black_rain_?" She echoed, her eyes wide. Riverwind backed away as Falconpaw came out of the apprentice's den. She looked around the clearing, then saw the black tom and the pale she-cat walk toward her. "Hey Falconpaw," Sunfur said, her green eyes shining. Falconpaw looked at them with wide eyes. "When did this happen?" She cried, gaping at them. Sunfur answered,  
"I was made a warrior just this morning. Blackrain was called after me." Falconpaw lowered her head, then looked back up at them with a troubled expression.

To the side, Lightfoot sat next to Moonstar. "See? Falconpaw could have been a warrior too. Without Blackrain and Sunfur, she'll feel like we're abandoning her." Moonstar sat calmly.

"Falconpaw is not ready. Knowing she has RiverClan blood has made the Clan anxious. We can't give her her warrrior name until she has proven more." Lightfoot dug his claws into the dirt.

"What more can she prove? She's as capable as Riverwind, Sunfur, and Blackrain." Moonstar was silent again as he tilted his head to Silverpelt.

"I didn't tell anyone... 'One Star to Catch the Bird, One Star to Claim the Bird Without Battle Over A Breaking Storm'." Lightfoot stared at Moonstar.

"So StarClan have spoken. Either Shadestar claims Falconpaw to have RiverClan blood, or you hide this until she is a warrior. What about 'Without Battle Over A Breaking Storm'? What does that mean?" Moonstar looked at Lightfoot.  
"We cannot fight for Falconpaw. The 'Storm' is her determination building up inside. If Falconpaw chooses, she will either become a loner, or choose to go to RiverClan, unless she feels she can prove herself wholly ThunderClan." Lightfoot turned his head to Falconpaw.

Sunfur blinked down at her former denmate. Falconpaw spoke up, "Why wasn't I made a warrior too?" The three new warriors exchanged glances.

"Moonstar wouldn't tell us," Blackrain finally said. Riverwind added,

"I don't think he believes you're ready. After all, you having-" Sunfur rammed him with her shoulder. "Shhh!" She hissed. Falconpaw narrowed her eyes.

"I have RiverClan blood. That's right, Riverwind. _RiverClan_." The three warriors looked in astonishment.

"How long have you known?" Sunfur asked. Falconpaw clawed the earth.

"Since last night. Moonstar recieved a prophecy about me, and Desertsong asked Lightfoot to spy on me. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore..." She turned and disappeared into the den.

Falconpaw curled up in her nest, her nose tucked in her tail fur.

I'll update soon, please review on what is here!


	3. Finding Herself

Once again, thank you to those who have reviewed. I've updated the Clan Cats and excluded what hasn't changed, but I'll have to put more stuff next chapter. -sigh- Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Clan Cats**

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits):

Windstorm- Gray she-cat with blue-green eyes; the eldest warrior

Nightstep- Very dark gray tom with a slight attitude

Dustcloud- Big black tom

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Mistclaw- Silver and white tabby she-cat

Embereye- Coal gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes

Duskhawk- Dark grey (almost black) tom with amber eyes

Leafpelt- Golden brown tom

Cloudstripe- Very light gray tabby she-cat

Wetfur- Longhaired blue-gray she-cat with deep gray eyes

Lightfoot- Swift ginger tom

Nettleclaw- Brown tom

Lizardclaw- Smoke gray tom with one brown hind paw

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and chest, a light brown spot on her muzzle

Blackrain- Black tom with golden eyes

Riverwind- Auburn tabby tom

Apprentices(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors):

Falconpaw- Longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with silver on her muzzle, chin, chest, and underbelly

Eaglepaw- Dark brown tom with darker stripes. Med. Cat Apprentice

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Swiftbrook- Pale brown tabby she-cat with colorful blue-green eyes. Eldest nursery queen. Expecting kits

Dawnsong- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Recently had kits

Blizzardpelt- White she-cat. Raising kits; soon to be apprenticed

Kits:

Shortkit- Smallest kit of Blizzardpelt's. White fur with one green eye and one blue eye; she-cat

Nightkit- Black tom with glossy pelt

Heatherkit- She-cat with colorful dappled pelt

Silverkit- Silver tabby she-cat

**Story**

Three days had passed since Falconpaw had figured out Lightfoot was spying on her. Sunfur, Blackrain, and Riverwind (formerly Falconpaw's denmates, and now, as she thinks of them, 'Moonstar's Trustworthy Cats') have become warriors, and had been outside all night in the warm breeze as Centries, as tradition.

Falconpaw blinked open her eyes. She looked around the den, startled as to why nobody was in there but her. It all suddenly flooded back to her: Riverwind's warrior cerimony, figuring out she had RiverClan blood, and remembering Lightfoot spying on her.

Falconpaw stood and stretched out her legs one at a time. She turned toward the entrence to the den and emerged in the clearing. Dawn had arisen, and Silverpelt was fading in the light. Falconpaw turned her head to see Sunfur, Riverwind and Blackrain sitting in a row silently near the entrence to camp, awaiting relief from their centry duties.

Curling her lip, Falconpaw turned and padded to the fresh-kill pile for breakfast. She picked out a plump mouse and took it back to the tree stump. She began to eat it, looking up to see Moonstar emerge from his den. He padded briskly over to the three new warriors and nodded to them, then turned back toward the Highrock. The Warriors jumped up and trotted to the fresh-kill pile. Swallowing a piece of mouse, Falconpaw looked up expectantly. She then frowned as her friends settled down by the nettle clump. Flattening her ears, Falconpaw purposely turned herself from them and continued to eat.

The sun rose higher, and Falconpaw sat outside the apprentice's den. She eagerly looked around for Dustcloud. She wanted to have some more training. Falconpaw shifted her eyes to the Warrior's den and watched it closely. Shadows had begun to move around behind the hanging branches. Pricking her ears forward, Falconpaw listened. Finally, a cat came out.

Falconpaw frowned as Lightfoot trotted out of the den. He stopped and took a refreshing deep breath of air. Falconpaw rolled her eyes. _He had better do stretches before today, because if I go out with Dustcloud, there is going to be a lot of walking to do._ Lightfoot turned toward her and started walking in her direction. Falconpaw turned away and sat facing the Highrock.

Lightfoot stepped up to her and cleared his throat. Barely acknowlodging him, she flicked her ear. "Falconpaw, don't be like this," he urged, sitting next to her.

"Why not? Everyone's left me! I dont' have any friends now." Lightfoot snorted.

"Nonsense. Sunfur is still your friend. Blackrain still talks about you- in a good way," he added quickly, then went on, "And Riverwind is still asking Moonstar to make you a Warrior." Falconpaw raised her eyes to Lightfoot.

"What about _you_?" She asked. "What are_ you _doing that will make me feel better?" Lightfoot looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm still your friend, Falconpaw. I want you to trust me, like you used to." Falconpaw lowered her head.

"I can't. I can't trust anyone right now. The whole Clan thinks I'll turn traitor, and Moonstar probably doesn't even want me to participate in any Clan activities." Lightfoot frowned.

"No. The Gathering is tonight, and he wants you to come." Falconpaw felt a shiver. _What if Ghostbird is there? Will she recognize her lost kit?_ She stared at the ground.

The lichen hanging over the Highrock parted, and Moonstar came out again, then turned and was padding toward them, looking serious. Lightfoot turned his head toward his leader, who mewed, "You can go," He flicked his tail to Lightfoot. The ginger warrior nodded, and turned to whisper to Falconpaw,

"Accept his invitation... Please." He stood and walked to the fresh-kill pile, and layed next to the new warriors to eat, though Riverwind had finished and was padding away. Falconpaw looked up to Moonstar. The white tom sat beside her. "Are you anxious?" Moonstar asked, turning a soft gaze on her.  
"About what?" Falconpaw asked, trying to sound confused. Moonstar chuckled.

"This will only be your second Gathering. There are new cats to meet in every Clan. It is something every Apprentice and new Warrior would be excited about." Falconpaw locked eyes with him.

"You really think I should go? But... Ghostbird-" Moonstar interrupted,  
"What do you mean? Why is she suddenly important?" Falconpaw stared at him. _Doe he really think I don't know?_ She spoke after a few heartbeats of eye contact,

"She's my mother, isn't she?" Moonstar drew in a breath. "RiverClan is my real home, isn't it?" She braced herself for a scolding for spying, but the leader simply nodded.  
"I was sure you'd find out. I asked the Clan not to give anything away, but you're smarter than that." Falconpaw looked away.

"I've known since two moonrises ago..." She explained. "When you and Grasstail recieved the prophecy."

Moonstar looked out at the clearing. Cats had begun to emerge from their dens to eat, then go about their duties.

"Moonstar?" Falconpaw started, shuffling her paws in the dirt.

"Yes?" The white leader answered. Falconpaw didn't know where to begin. Should she ask him about Lightfoot? About her place in the Clan? About what the prophecy meant?

"Ask anything," Moonstar said, seeing the confusion in Falconpaw's expression. The she-cat looked up to him.

"Do I belong here?" She asked, before she could stop herself. Moonstar looked taken aback.

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?" He stood up before Falconpaw could reply, and padded over to the Warrior's den where Desertsong had appeared.

The apprentice puzzled over all the questions swimming in her mind. Moonstar seemed serious enough. He looked expectant, and she guessed he really wanted her at the Gathering. Lightfoot had seemed quite anxious about her coming as well. With a heavy sigh of confusion and discomfort, Falconpaw stood and shook herself. She turned toward the Warrior's den, wanting to ask Dustcloud for a bit of training. Falconpaw padded up to the hanging wall of vines and ducked in. She was greeted face-to-face with Riverwind, their noses no more than a mouse length from touching. Riverwind blinked in surprise before her, and stepped backward to focus. Falconpaw twitched a whisker. Riverwind was the first to speak, "Hi Falconpaw. Are you looking for Dustcloud?"

"Do you know where he is?" She went right to the point. Riverwind then answered,

"Hunting." He paused. "With Mistclaw." Falconpaw rolled her eyes with a snort.

"If I don't get those two seperated soon, I'll have four nosy new apprentices in the den and out before I'm even in my fifth month of training." Riverwind snickered in amusement.

"Well, you can always go out with..." He trailed off. Falconpaw frowned.  
"Yeah, remember, there is only _me_ in the den now." She turned away from Riverwind and padded out into the main clearing.

Dustcloud had just emerged from the gorse tunnel with Mistclaw behind him. Falconpaw turned her paws and trotted toward them. "Dustcloud?" She called, coming to walk further in beside the two warriors.  
"What is it, Falconpaw?" The black tom answered.  
"I want to get some more training. I can't help feeling that we've been sliding off of our little schedule." Dustcloud came to a stop. He nodded in understanding.

"I believe you're right." He meowed, then adding, "I'll get us out for a few hours before the Gathering." Falconpaw smiled and watched as he and Mistclaw padded off toward the Warriors den to clear out times for the training. The apprentice then became curious. Mistclaw and Dustcloud had been out quite a few times, just the two of them, all in the past week. Falconpaw rolled one shoulder then the other, trying to stretch out a ball of betrayal that tightened her muscles. Would he choose Mistclaw before she became a warrior?

* * *

Still Editing and Adding on things... 


End file.
